The present invention relates to a garlic press and, more particularly, to a garlic press allowing remaining garlic mash to be cleaned out conveniently.
A garlic press is widely used for crushing garlic. FIG. 11 shows a conventional garlic press A1 which includes a lower supporting member A2 and an upper press member A3. The lower supporting member A2 includes a housing body A4. A connecting portion A5 of the lower supporting member A2 is pivotally connected with a coupling portion A6 of the upper press member A3 by a pin A7, and the pivotal point defined by the pin A7 is at a front end of the lower supporting member A2. When using the garlic press A1, the upper press member A3 is used as an active member for pressing a crush member A8 coupled with the upper press member A3 downward into the housing body A4 for crushing garlic in the housing body A4.
Even though the pivotal point of the garlic press A1 disposed at the front end of the lower supporting member A2 is a mechanical advantage of extending the force arm, a larger angle of opening between the upper press member A3 and the lower supporting member A2 is required for pouring out the mashed garlic and subsequent cleaning. Therefore, the convenience of using the garlic press A1 is substantially limited. More specifically, an angle for operating the garlic press A1 during usage and the angle of opening are comparatively larger, which will affect the convenience of usage negatively. Furthermore, a cleaning tool for the conventional garlic press is inserted externally as a separate device, which lacks the functionality of integrated design and makes the overall garlic press to be oversize.